O que vejo em seus olhos
by Manu Otohime
Summary: (Fanfic curto) - Algumas horas depois e ele estaria longe daquele baile... uma última dança e poderia guardar aquela lembrança para sempre, enquanto estivesse longe. Mas o coração disse algo alto demais...


****

Notas Iniciais: Eu havia escrito esse fanfic faz um tempo, no entanto não pensei em publicá-lo. Mas bem... aqui estou eu agora, não? .^-^. Eu imaginei uma cena e saiu assim. Vocês vão ver que coloquei fragmentos de uma música pelo meio da história, mas não considero como um songfic, OK? É para dar uma incrementada, e creio que não ficou ruim desse jeito... ^^" Aproveito também para comemorar meu primeiro ano no fanfiction.net! 

__

Digimon e seus personagens não me pertencem. A música é de Chris de Burgh. 

Boa leitura, então! 

__

- O que vejo em seus olhos... -

Por Manu1

A banda que tocava durante o baile o enchera de ótimas lembranças. Às vezes ficava minutos a fio, sem perceber, olhando para a _fender_ vermelha que o vocalista trazia no palco, enquanto tomava um drinque na mesa. Poderia ser ele quem estava tocando ali... _poderia_. Mas havia outro futuro para aquele rapaz.

Era o último dia em que ficaria no Japão, pelo menos naquele ano. E fora um dia maravilhoso, sem dúvida! Aproveitara o suficiente, visitara lugares e, principalmente, ficara com os amigos. Os doze amigos de que jamais esqueceria... O prato de _yakisoba_ do restaurante de Daisuke iria lhe trazer saudades da comida japonesa por um bom tempo. Já era madrugada, não sabia ao certo que horas, mas não deveria demorar mais em voltar para o apartamento que deixaria ao meio-dia. E o Baile de Inverno de Tokyo seria, pelo jeito, o divertimento mais recente antes de partir para o outro lado do mundo. 

- Ah, Matt... Matt! Ainda não consigo acreditar, é maravilhoso! Depois de cinco anos servindo para as forças aéreas... vai finalmente seguir a carreira de astronauta - dissera Takeru - Veja só, tem apenas vinte e três anos! Vai ser ótimo pra você, ótimo mesmo. Não é qualquer um que consegue isso, mano, você sabe muito bem. Vou sentir tantas saudades!

O irmão caçula era o único que o acompanharia ao aeroporto pela manhã. Não porque os demais não quisessem ir, a verdade era que Yamato Ishida não gostava muito de despedidas desse tipo. Bastava ali, na festa, e estaria contente. 

Ao som de _Night Fever, _apesar de bem antiga, os amigos deviam estar agora dançando na pista; até Jyou, o recatado, não conseguia avistar. O som estava contagiante, as poucas luzes divertiam o lugar, o _whisky_ estava muito bom... Ao menos em um todo, apesar da careta que ele fazia cada vez que tomava um gole. 

Ficou a admirar os botões do paletó preto por alguns segundos. Faltava despedir-se de Taichi; parecia haver sumido. _Deve ter ido pedir mais champanhe ao _barman_..., _pensou o melhor amigo, o único sentado à mesa de doze cadeiras, largando finalmente o copo com a bebida. 

A banda acabara de tocar a música disco e as pessoas interromperam os passos entretidos para aplaudi-la. Yamato bateu as mãos algumas vezes, correndo o olhar pela pista, perguntando então ao homem refinado da mesa ao lado:

- Ei, amigo... por favor, pode me informar as horas?

- 2:33h - respondeu, consultando o belo relógio de pulso.

- Obrigado.

__

Já está tarde... vamos, Tai, venha logo. Não posso ir embora assim sem falar com _você! E... também não posso topar de novo com... bem... preciso ir pra casa. _Mas Yamato sentia que deixava algo incompleto para trás.

Ficaria alguns minutos... dez, não mais. Ou então partiria por todo o centro de convenções à procura do amigo. E, se não o encontrasse, o jeito era ir e telefonar de manhã. A banda tornou a tocar, desta vez uma melodia agradável e tranqüila... Tornaria a prestar atenção na guitarra no palco, se não fosse por uma voz feminina a chamá-lo:

- Matt... pensei que já tivesse ido - era Sora Takenouchi, sorrindo amavelmente.

- Ah...bem... estou esperando Tai. Ainda não me despedi dele - respondeu, virando-se até ela, sentindo-se estranhamente embaraçado. Passou timidamente os dedos pelos cabelos loiros pendidos sobre os olhos e retribuiu o sorriso, prestes a corar. 

AND WHEN YOU TURNED TO ME AND SMILED   
**E quando você se virou e sorriu para mim**  
IT TOOK MY BREATH AWAY  
**Eu perdi a respiração **

- Hum... enquanto ele não chega, venha dançar comigo, então. - disse a moça.

- Han... bem, é que...

- Ora, vamos! - Sora o tomou graciosamente pela mão, querendo atrai-lo até a pista de dança - Ainda não dancei com você.

Os dois seguiram para um dos cantos do salão, ele sendo conduzido, enquanto vários casais já entravam no ritmo lento da balada. 

- Pode esperar um pouco mais? Talvez Tai nos encontre aqui no meio... - sorria a jovem, agora fitando-o - Além do mais, esta será a última vez que o vejo antes de partir. 

- Não gosto muito de despedidas - respondeu, com um toque triste e terno na voz. 

I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU LOOKING SO LOVELY AS YOU DID TONIGHT

****

Eu nunca te vi tão adorável como nesta noite

I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU SHINE SO BRIGHT

****

Eu nunca te vi brilhar tão intensamente

Suspirou profundamente. Não costumava dançar, não, mas aquela ocasião era excepcional. Não entendia, simplesmente, como alguém poderia deixá-lo desnorteado daquele jeito! Sora parecia-lhe um anjo... um anjo de olhos castanhos que brilhavam como o luar. Os cabelos de mesmo tom arranjados em um penteado jovem, com um belíssimo vestido vermelho queimado que dava-lhe um ar de incrível leveza.

AND I'VE NEVER SEEN THAT DRESS YOU'RE WEARING  
**E eu nunca vi este vestido que você está usando**  
OR THAT HIGHLIGHTS IN YOUR HAIR THAT CATCH YOUR EYES   
**Ou o brilho em seus cabelos emanado por seus olhos **

Sora riu com doçura e segurou a mão esquerda de Yamato, colocando-a em sua cintura. Como se ele não soubesse como começar uma dança... Segurou a outra mão do rapaz e finalmente o trouxe à realidade. Estivera hipnotizado por uns instantes... e pareceu engraçado à jovem Takenouchi. 

A música que soava por todo o salão era agradável, de belos acordes, mas Matt não parecia escutar. Ambos se olhavam fixos, o que provocava certo rubor nas bochechas de Sora... Era aquele olhar enigmático! Só podia; será que isso sempre aconteceria? Bastava ele olhá-la daquele jeito para ficar vermelha feito uma garotinha? Parecia que a resposta seria eternamente positiva... Certo. Talvez conseguisse desvendar o que estaria por trás daquele par de olhos azuis, ao menos durante aquela dança. Sabia que era algo profundo, capaz de atravessá-la com um só raio. Mas ali parecia-lhe de ternura, de pureza... de... _amor_? Afinal, o que via em seus olhos?

Ela sentiu seu rosto arder um pouco mais. Desviou o olhar lentamente para os botões do paletó de Matt - os mesmo que ele observara momentos antes - e deitou o rosto em seu ombro. Yamato sentiu seu coração galopar feito um cavalo e soltou um breve suspiro. Procurou logo continuar no ritmo lento da música, antes que se dispersasse de vez. Era capaz de senti-la... e uma pontada de tristeza o invadiu. Agora desejava que a música soasse por um longo tempo... mas ele iria embora, do país, por sabe-se lá quanto tempo, e estava apenas esperando o melhor amigo voltar de algum lugar enquanto dançava com Sora. Ai, se arrependimento matasse... ele poderia ter mudado as coisas... talvez para pior, mas pelo menos haveria tentado. No entanto, não queria mudar nada _agora_. Deixaria as coisas assim... não veria mais aquela cidade por um bom tempo... e não precisaria sofrer por mais outra razão. 

- Yamato... por quanto tempo esteve voando? - perguntou Sora, aconchegada, tirando-o do mar de reflexões que o transpassavam. 

- Bom... pelo menos por mil horas. É o exigido para poder ser piloto de naves.

- Nossa! Mas é muito... não é difícil? 

- Na verdade, sim. Mas é muito bom. Tive experiências grandiosas... - fez uma pausa - E uma oportunidade dessas, de ser selecionado no projeto de astronautas, é algo...algo...

- Inimaginável?

- Sim! Acho que é essa a palavra... 

- Sei que será desafiante, mas tenho certeza de que você vai seguir e seguir em frente... não é daqueles que desistem fácil, assim como Tai - ela sorriu, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-la - E chegar até onde chegou é um passo enorme. Desejo-lhe sorte e perseverança, Matt, do fundo do coração. 

- Obrigado - murmurou o rapaz, depois respirando fundo.

Continuaram por mais um longo momento sem proferir palavras, desfrutando da música e da companhia. Até pensaram, juntos, que Taichi poderia demorar um pouco mais até procurá-los...

- Hum, e Sora... ainda vai continuar na floricultura com sua mãe? 

- É o que pretendo. Mesmo com a faculdade, e depois dela... quero continuar ajudando nos arranjos florais. Sabe... descobri que gosto muito de flores. É bom ficar entre elas, apreciando sua beleza... cuidando delas com prazer... Piyomon também parece fascinada.

- Que bom que está gostando... espero que dê tudo certo. Além disso, é bom para distrair.

- É, sim - sorriu Sora, meio perdida em suas reflexões. 

Yamato lembrou-se de que Gabumon estava no apartamento, descansando. Seu pai devia ter telefonado dezenas de vezes e o digimon não soubera atender.

Novamente fizeram silêncio, sentindo a magia do ambiente. Era até melhor assim... Sora estava confortável, e estranhamente sentia-se envolvida por uma paz eterna que brincava com seu coração. Ah, não devia fazer isso com ela... era até confuso. Como se precisasse dessa paz e a estivesse esperando sem perceber. 

THE LADY IN RED, IS DANCING WITH ME, CHEEK TO CHEEK   
**A dama de vermelho, esta dançando comigo, de rosto colado  
**THERE'S NOBODY HERE, IT'S JUST YOU AND ME   
**Não há ninguém aqui somente eu e você**  
IT'S WHERE I WANNA BE   
**E é aqui que eu desejo estar **

Yamato engoliu em seco. _Dez minutos, não mais... _Mas o que importava a hora, agora? Se fosse possível, faria o relógio parar de marcar! E aquela era uma doce lembrança que levaria consigo durante a viagem... que talvez não lhe permitisse dormir depois... sentir aquele perfume que o embriagava... seus lábios praticamente formando um murmúrio em seus ouvidos...

- Eu te amo... - sussurrou, de modo que Sora pôde ouvi-lo, e então levantou o rosto de seu aconchego para fitá-lo.

Pronto, já estava feita a besteira. Gostaria de ter voltado alguns segundos e não ter pensado em tão voz alta... havia desprendido seus sentimentos, afinal. Não havia volta. Para quê mentir, se agora já confessara? Não adianta... não estaria ali depois de vinte minutos - _infelizmente!_ -, ao menos não precisaria lamentar-se. 

- Co...como... - começou, espantada. Os passos de ambos iam dissipando-se lentamente, do mesmo modo como começou. 

- Não, por favor... não fale nada - interrompeu Matt, levando o dedo aos lábios da jovem - Eu sei o que disse, eu... e é _verdade_...

Olhou profundamente em seus olhos, buscando refúgio e coragem. Os da moça tremiam ligeiramente. Estragara tudo! Estragara...? Mas era o seu coração que o estava guiando desesperadamente... embora pensasse que a amizade e o carinho que cultivavam desde a infância pudesse mudar depois daquela frase.

- Só sei que é este momento que quero guardar para sempre, Sora... levar comigo para longe daqui e poder sentir esse calor quando estiver sozinho - disse mais firme, enquanto tocava seu rosto com a mão livre, estremecendo-a - Mas só peço que me perdoe... 

Sora sentiu um calor na face e cerrou os olhos, em um doce suspiro de desmaio, segundos antes de Yamato beijá-la. Ela não sabia ao certo o porquê de seu coração estar a cento e duas batidas por minuto, mas apenas queria deixar-se levar por aquele sentimento. No início pareceu paralisada, tensa... depois relaxou. Matt sentiu seu corpo dormente por um instante, ao tempo que Sora não se censurava em tomar seu rosto delicadamente entre as mãos. Agora ele não se importava mais com a hora, com a música, com Taichi, com o que aconteceria depois... com as pessoas ao seu redor... só importava o presente. Se tempos antes não imaginava se apaixonar por alguém algum dia, descobrira que amava a amiga de infância.

Ao mesmo tempo que o beijo era doce e suave, possuía também um toque de impetuosidade. Amornou-se aos poucos até separarem os lábios, e Yamato pôde ver um brilho místico nos olhos rubis de Sora. Parecia confusa, com o batom levemente manchado, e ainda não conseguira controlar os saltos selvagens do coração. 

Ele sorriu, tímido e tristemente, e depois beijou brevemente a mão da moça, sem deixar de fitar seus olhos paralisados. 

- Adeus... - murmurou. Olhou-a por mais uma vez e então começou a caminhar em direção ao saguão de entrada, com as mãos sendo enfiadas nos bolsos da calça. 

Sora continuou estática, no mesmo lugar. Tocou levemente os lábios... em vez de acalmar-se, seu coração continuou agitado. Sentiu uma dor estranha dentro de si, por não saber o que fazer, o que dizer, o que _sentir_... Céus, ele estava indo embora! Para longe, longe... como podia fazer isso? 

- Matt! ... Espera! - chamou, mas o rapaz já estava afastado o bastante para não ouvi-la. Um vulto prendeu a atenção de Sora... seguiu-o com os olhos, preocupada. O que acontecera já fora o suficiente para abalá-la. 

Yamato deu uma olhada na bancada de champanhes e não reconheceu o melhor amigo. Ali estava apenas o barman, arrumando as taças e ajeitando garrafas do vinho. Avistou a porta principal e suspirou, caminhando em sua direção com passadas lentas. 

Sim... havia experimentado o doce sabor daquele momento tão especial... a única coisa que o fazia sorrir com ternura enquanto pensava o quão distante iria estar de sua terra natal. Deixaria para trás o seu anjo... não pretendia fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse modificar a relação que tinha com Sora desde que eram garotos, mas seus próprios sentimentos o haviam traído. 

- Yamato! - gritou alguém às suas costas.

O rapaz estava prestes a cruzar a porta que separava o baile do resto do mundo quando virou-se. Era Tai Kamiya o autor do grito, usando um terno risca-giz, e vinha andando decididamente e com passos firmes em sua direção. 

- Tai! Te esperei até agora, aonde esteve?

O jovem Kamiya parou alguns metros à sua frente e o fitou. Parecia furioso, ressentido... 

- Não me venha... eu vi! - disse, quase gritando.

- Viu? Mas... o quê? Do que está...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Taichi o agarrou pela camisa de dentro do paletó. Matt o empurrou com força e se livrou, notoriamente confuso e irritado.

- O que há com você?!

- Agora vai se fazer de idiota? Eu vi, Yamato... você beijando a Sora no salão! - esbravejou ele, respirando ofegante.

Ishida engoliu com dificuldade e não conseguiu responder. As coisas estavam piorando... o último que poderia acontecer era o amigo presenciar aquela cena! E era verdade... o que iria dizer? Sabia que Tai e Sora eram melhores amigos - e que o rapaz sentia algo mais -, mas não há como mandar no coração!

O portador da Coragem estava sem paciência, esperando Yamato dizer alguma coisa. Mas não... ficou parado, encarando-o. Taichi não pareceu hesitar ao dar um soco no rosto de Matt, quem cambaleou para trás. 

O rapaz passou os dedos pelo canto da boca e sentiu um filete de sangue escorregar. 

- Taichi... eu não quero brigar com você.. - disse, olhando-o mas sem virar o rosto.

- Ah, não quer...muito bem... - rosnou Kamiya, com um toque de sarcasmo - O que significa aquilo, então? Como pôde? Beijar a Sora, a _minha_ Sora! 

- Sua, Tai? Desde quando ela pertence a alguém?

Matt havia retrucado com firmeza, quase no mesmo tom de voz do amigo.

- Você sabe muito bem que o que eu sinto por ela é especial! Desde garoto esse sentimento cresce entre a gente... e não venha querer acabar com isso...

- Não entendo o que está dizendo, cara. Não estou querendo acabar com nada, pare com isso! Apenas o que senti foi...foi... 

- Traidor!

Yamato sentiu o sangue ferver. Não queria perder a cabeça, o que mais queria era não estar ali. Fugir de Taichi! Talvez não tivesse beijado Sora e continuasse escondendo por muito tempo o seu amor, e tudo estaria bem...

O jovem diplomata o agarrou novamente, mas Matt conseguir livrar-se e terminou por dar um murro no nariz de Tai. Este perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caía no chão, enquanto cobria com uma das mãos o sangue que começava a sair de suas narinas. As pessoas que estavam no saguão momentos antes e que presenciavam a cena chamaram a atenção para a briga, que passou a ficar _interessante_ no momento do segundo soco. Antes que o portador da Coragem pudesse reagir, alguns dos amigos apareceram para tentar controlar a situação. Takeru segurou firme o irmão, enquanto Ken Ichijouji impedia Taichi.

- Hei, o que pensam que estão fazendo?! - repreendeu-os Ken - Marmanjos brigando feito garotinhos... 

- Ele tem toda a razão - foi a vez de TK - Não vejo vocês assim desde que tinham onze anos de idade! E por aquelas brigas estúpidas! O que deu em vocês agora? 

Mimi, Miyako, Koushiro e Hikari também estavam juntos, apoiando. Pareciam estar aos nervos com a situação. Amigos de infância aos socos! 

Sora vinha correndo em sua direção, bastante aflita e nervosa. 

- Não me chame de traidor, Tai, não estou traindo sua amizade! - gritou Matt, não dando atenção à bronca - Mas e o que adianta, han? Vamos, não se preocupe... não me verá mais pela manhã, pois estarei tomando meu avião... rumo ao Texas! Apenas o que não consegui foi mandar em mim mesmo!

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes não respondeu, somente o olhou indignado, ainda protegendo o nariz e sendo apoiado por Ichijouji. 

Sora entrou no meio dos dois, olhando de um para outro, zangada e angustiada. 

- Tai! Matt!... O que está havendo? 

A moça de olhos rubis suspeitava de que haveria discussão, depois de avistar o vulto de Taichi seguindo Yamato. Mas daí a socos e gritos já era outra coisa... O melhor amigo nunca deixaria de protegê-la a todo custo, mesmo não sabendo o conceito dele de "proteção". Pensava que fossem ciúmes fraternais...

Yamato desviou o olhar e, sentindo que o rapaz não ia mais reagir, Takeru afrouxou a prensa. Matt sentia-se envergonhado, sujo... imperdoável. O mundo acabara de se romper e a culpa era sua! A beijou, céus, havia beijado Sora... mas a que preço? Agora o melhor amigo o acusava de traição!

- Me desculpe, fui eu quem comecei - disse Tai friamente, livrando-se das mãos de Ken. 

- Foi... por minha causa, não foi? - perguntou Sora Takenouchi, firmemente.

- Não! Não foi você, nunca... a culpa é minha - negou Matt no ato, voltando a olhá-la.

Os amigos que presenciavam a cena não entendiam ao certo o que aquilo significava. Apenas assistiam quietos, atentos se a briga recomeçaria. Mas estava claro que não... os dois pareciam ter voltado em si, e a presença de Sora acalmara os nervos. 

Os outros curiosos ainda esperavam alguma coisa; alguns haviam voltado aos seus lugares. Um histérico ameaçara chamar a segurança se a discussão de expandisse, porém obviamente que Ken e Takeru já eram o suficiente para mantê-los no lugar. 

Taichi não disse nada. Olhava ressentidíssimo para o chão. Não estava disposto a continuar; para ele, Yamato era realmente o culpado... não, impossível, essa briga não era por causa de Sora. Era Matt que no _instante_ fizera desaparecer aquela magia que existia entre Tai e a melhor amiga. Mas como o próprio dissera... estaria longe do Japão em algumas horas. E Taichi não iria abraçá-lo calorosamente e desejar boa viagem naquelas circunstâncias. 

O jovem Kamiya voltou com passos firmes ao salão de repente, sem olhar para alguém ou dizer alguma coisa. Ken Ichijouji suspirou e deu de ombros. Hikari decidiu ir atrás dele, seguida por Yolei, quem antes lançou um curioso olhar de consolação à Yamato. O rapaz não conseguira captar, pois olhava insistentemente para os sapatos. Não queria encarar ninguém, principalmente a moça que amava... como não queria que dissesse nada depois da dança. Mas era inevitável.

- Bela despedida!... - bufou ele, com a voz entrecortada. 

- Ah, mano... o que houve com vocês? Que comportamento foi esse... - disse TK, reparando então no pequeno corte no lábio do irmão. 

- Preciso ir, TK. Já chega. - cortou, fazendo menção de virar-se para a porta principal.

Sora ainda parecia angustiada e chateada. Sabia perfeitamente que o centro da briga era ela, afinal, por que então se preocupara tanto ao ver Taichi sair atrás de Matt no salão? Mas que droga... como não queria que isso acontecesse... agora os dois rapazes iriam se separar ressentidos um com o outro. E por causa de um beijo! 

- Matt... - sussurrou docemente, fazendo-o fitá-la. 

Ele hesitou por um instante. Mas o olhar de Sora não havia mudado, ainda terno e carinhoso, mesmo depois daquilo... E isso o enchera de certo alívio. 

- Me perdoe... - murmurou Yamato.

A moça respondeu com um acanhado, mas sincero sorriso. 

- Eu vou embora. 

- Não se preocupe, foi só uma briga... Tai estava nervoso, mas estou certa de que tudo vai voltar ao normal. - disse Mimi, sem deixá-lo muito otimista - Despeça-se dele amanhã.

- Certo, eu vou com você - disse Takeru, dando um tapinha no ombro do irmão mais velho. 

- Boa viagem de novo, Yamato - desejou Ken, e Koushiro levantou a mão como um aceno.

O jovem Ishida sorriu tristemente por uma última vez e caminhou-se para fora do centro de convenções, enquanto TK o seguia, despedindo-se com um sinal que não reparou direito. Mas, ao atravessar a rua, ainda teve tempo de olhá-la mais uma vez antes de ir embora e ter a certeza de que não se arrependera. Sentia... era parte dele também. Não sabia decifrar o que via em seus olhos castanhos... mas sim, que havia um tom de tristeza. No entanto presenteava Matt de tranqüilidade... tentou captar essas últimas sensações para também servir-lhe de conforto. 

AND I HAVE NEVER HAD SUCH A FEELING  
**E eu nunca tive uma sensação  
**SUCH A FEELING OF COMPLETE AND UTTER LOVE  
**Uma sensação de tão completo e total amor  
**AS I DO TONIGHT  
**Como estou tendo esta noite **

Ele sorriu, e ela o correspondeu. Ficou na porta, parada, mas não demorou muito em voltar para dentro do salão e saber como estava o melhor amigo.

I'LL NEVER FORGET, THE WAY YOU LOOK TONIGHT (...)  
**Eu jamais esquecerei o jeito como você estava esta noite**

** Notas finais da autora: **Prontinho... e então, que tal? Dêem sua opinião, eu adoraria receber comentários-reviews. Fiz uma revisão do fanfic escutando **"Lady in red"** (é muito bom, experimentem fazer isso ^^), uma música que acho linda, e então decidi pôr na história alguns fragmentos dela. Ficaria melhor com ou sem?   
Ah, aquele "adeus" do Matt ficou tão triste... ó.ò  
Se quiserem, também podem enviar e-mails a maytake@hotmail.com Abraços, até mais. _Manu1 _


End file.
